guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Knights of Fortune
Please remove the Knights Of Fortune from the main page for privacy reasons, not too much to ask is it? For those guilds that do not want to be listed on this site of yours, allowances should be made. Not every guild wants to have its information shared, if u wish to find out about a guild ask questions to its members in dofus, or send in spies like every1 else. Do not expect everyone to join in you great Wiki adventure. I have seen on the recent changes pages that at times, guilds are removed so please remove the Knights Of Fortune, thank you. Rather than protecting pages, u could *always reply here now and give me a straight answer and change it back in 15 mins or so. :No one is forced to add their information to the wiki, however, no one will be allowed to deface or remove accurate information from the wiki. There is no harm in having your guild's name or logo on a wiki - you and every member of your guild carry that information around right above your head every single time you log on and walk through Dofus. You may request that your guild page be protected so that people other than admins cannot alter your page - but it will not be removed. No guilds have been removed, but some guild logo images have been replaced. You can check the Deletion log for yourself http://guildopedia.elwiki.com/index.php/Special:Log/delete ::All guilds are listed on the main page. Why would any guild be left off? Again, the fact that your guild exists is information that you and all of your fellow members supposedly wear proudly every day. It cannot be hidden in the game, so why should it make a difference if it is listed here? :::I could delete your page and then add it again tomorrow. What is the difference in that case? If you have seen anything at all about how we are trying to run this wiki, you should know that we are NOT interested in griefing. We are NOT here to create aggro lists for anyone. The only information that the admin are putting up is information that is freely available and information about guilds that we are personally part of. All of the admins of this guild are members of the community in good standing. We have all given a lot of time and effort to help the Dofus community. If you come back tomorrow, the page will still be protected. If you come back the day after tomorrow, the page will still be protected. In fact, if you stop trying to remove it, we will probably forget that it exists at all, and so will everyone else. A compromise, good, if you can protect the page that would be a start, just don't want any tom, dick or harry adding information on to the list, foreinstance no. of members, player lvls etc... as this is secret to the guild. Footnote: Perhaps if it was stated on the main page that this was possible there would not have been a problem in the first place. :The page is now protected. A guild stat box may be added later by one of the admin (if we get around to it), but at the most, it will contain the guild name, the Rushu server, and the logo (if one of us happens to see it - we usually do not seek out any guild in particular, but rather take screenshots of whatever guilds we happen to see wander by while we are out in the world). The admin have no other knowledge of your guild and we have no particular desire to seek it out. :As for the main page: you are the first guild who has expressed anything other than delight to be on the wiki. We're only about a week old, and sometimes, you have to find things out by experience. Sorry cant seeem to paste where i wanted to. Well thanks for protecting the page, I didn't want to seem to be a pest, but I never thought there would be such a problem removing the guild from the list, as wiki is designed to be freely editable. As for wiki yes its great we have own wiki site set up, accounts for all members, no-one can get into the site without username and passwords, the way its meant to be. I won't bother u guys no more. :Final comments. A wiki is meant to be edited, however, if someone tried to completely remove the article about Scientology simply because they were a Scientologist and didn't want non-Scientologists to know about their religion, that would be blocked. If this page were removed, someone would probably add it again in a few days. or a week, or even a month from now, not realizing that you did not want your guild information listed. This way, no one can add any extra information because the page is protected and there is a clear notice that states that you do not want your member information posted. Please always talk to the admin before trying to delete pages off of the wiki.--Wish 07:36, 5 June 2006 (BST) For those guilds that do not want to be listed on this site of yours, allowances should be made. Not every guild wants to have its information shared, if u wish to find out about a guild ask questions to its members in dofus, or send in spies like every1 else. Do not expect everyone to join in you great Wiki adventure. I have seen on the recent changes pages that at times, guilds are removed so please remove the Knights Of Fortune, thank you. NEW comment: I've read the talk about the guild im in knights of fortune, and one thing i don't understand is no one from our guild listed us. It was done without our permission and no one let us know. I know this is suppose to be an information site, but if u listed someone else on a site without there permission on who knows what they may or may not be happy with you. This is where i see the problem, unless its the sites policiy to enter any guild name u come across on this site then so be it. :Again - this is a wiki that exists for the purpose of indexing the guilds of Dofus. I have heard that the Knights have their own private, locked, personal wiki, but in reality, wikis are about freedom of information. The entire concept was created so that anyone could have access to information. At its core, the information on this site is information that is freely available to any player who walks through the world. We are simply indexing information that everyone can get to: The names of guilds, the servers that they are on, and their guild logos. If the people who are in those guilds choose to enhance those listings with more information, we encourage that. If people try to stain the reputations of guilds by adding false information, we discourage that. Quite strongly. :And again, as was mentioned in the longer discussion: if you delete the page completely, somewhere, someone is going to come back and add it again. If a guild exists then someone is going to wander on here, say "Oh! Insert Guild Here isn't listed! I should add them!" and the whole thing starts over again. You can't stop people from finding out that you exist if you want to play the game. If you want your guild to be 100% secret, then you should get off of Dofus right away - because every one of your members is "betraying" you every time they log on. No one needs your permission to take notice that you exist or to tell other people that you exist. It is only out of courtesy, ethics, and personal aversion to guild drama that we offer "protection" for any guild.